victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Running Gags
Running gags 'are jokes that come up multiple times throughout a show. Victorious has many running gags in it. Running Gags in Victorious Jade Impersonates Tori Throughout the show, Jade constantly imitates Tori in a Judy Garland accent and a faux sweet voice. This often follows with Tori protesting that she does not talk like that. This running gag began in the episode Wok Star and is in multiple episodes after that. In the episode Beck Falls for Tori, the rest of the gang even impersonate Tori along with Jade. There is a video on TheSlap which shows some of the many times Jade impersonates Tori. Robbie and Andy Samberg Matt Bennett looks a lot like a slimmer, younger Andy Samberg. This has often been made fun of in Victorious with someone asking Robbie if he is Andy Samberg, or pointing out that he looks like him. Robbie gets very defensive when this is brought up for reasons not fully known. An example of this is in the iCarly crossover when a boy tells Robbie to shut up by yelling "Shut up, SAMBERG!" and later when Robbie is hit by a plant someone yells "Samberg down!!". Cat's Brother Often, when the gang is talking about something, Cat will chime in with an odd story about something strange her brother did, leaving everyone else surprised and confused.The stories usually start with "One time, my brother...". Tori's cheekbones Throughout the show, different people continue to mention that Tori has prominent cheekbones. In Wok Star, Mrs. Lee mentions them, In Beggin' on Your Knees, Ryder compliments Tori's cheekbones. In iParty with Victorious, Kenan mentions that her cheekbones are like perfect little sugar plums. In Ice Cream for Ke$ha, Ke$ha asks if they are real. Beck's Hair Beck's hair has been shown to be attractive to girls, including his ex-girlfriend Jade, who mentioned taking away his hair products so he wouldn't look good while she was away. In Freak the Freak Out, Hayley and Jade show that they like his hair. In Locked Up, the Yerbanian girls love his hair, and the prisoners also like it and demand to know how he makes it so fluffy. Even Helen, the new principal in Helen Back Again, commented on it. 'Cat's phrase When Cat gets irritated she often says "What's that supposed to mean?", for example when Andre called her "Little Red" and she first didn't get it. Jade's Jealousy In the show and on TheSlap, Jade constantly gets on Beck's case for every sign that he might be seeing another girl. Robbie's PearPad Robbie often uses a gigantic PearPad, which is very annoying to the rest of the characters. The first PearPads are seen as being dorky. The characters often groan when Robbie uses his PearPad. Because Andre broke Robbie's PearPad in Terror on Cupcake Street, it is unknown whether the PearPad will return or not. Northridge Girls This is often mentioned by Rex, he seems to really like the girls from Northridge. He often mentions them in a romantic way like making a parade float theme called "The ladies of Northridge" and has partied with them before. Robbie and Andre have also showed interest in the girls from Northridge. Sikowitz refers to them as an "adventure". 'Robbie's Feminine Nature' Throughout the show, many jokes have been made about Robbie and his less than manly status.The first instance was in Rex's Slap profile video, as he says Robbie's being a boy/man is "debatable". It officially began sometime around Wok Star and The Diddly Bops; in Wok Star Tori refers to his Bar Mitzvah as a Bah Mitzvah, which is for girls, and he later uses male make up. On The Slap during the events of The Diddly Bops, a video of Robbie singing Broken Glass mentions that he is wearing his sister's pants. In Beck Falls for Tori, Robbie accidentally wears women's jeans in a size 4. In Locked Up, he keeps ending up stuck with the girls in some way; first he was kicked out of the guys' hotel room and he has to sleep with the girls, and later in prison he is mistaken for a woman and placed on the girls' side. He is also given a woman's jumpsuit which fits him perfectly, somethign which stressed him out. Category:Objects Category:Quotes